vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon and Caroline
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Caroline Forbes has mainly been complicated throughout the series due to the fact that in Season 1 Damon had no true feelings for Caroline and used her for his own gain. In Season 2, after Caroline turns into vampire, she becomes really helpful to Damon and he becomes very nice towards her and they start working together. During Season 2, Damon was helping Caroline with her mother, Liz, trying to persuade her that Caroline is still her daughter even though she is now a vampire. Between Season 2 and 3 they became closer as friends. In Season 3, they often helped each other. However, Caroline's dislike towards Damon remained strong. During Season 4 when Elena broke up with Stefan due to her growing feelings for Damon, Caroline was totally against it and openly expressed her dislikeness towards their flourishing relationship. However later in Season 5 she is able to accept their love for each other and becomes much more comfortable and friendlier with Damon. They are known as "Daroline" by fans. Throughout the Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= Season One After being rejected by Stefan Salvatore, a drunken Caroline Forbes noticed a handsome stranger in the Mystic Grill and they exchanged smiles at each other. She saw him the next day and made her way to him but he mysteriously disappeared again. He showed up again when she least expected and she called him "cocky" to which he smiled. Later they ended up having sex but Damon showed his true colors as a vampire and bit her neck as she screamed in horror. Caroline woke the next day frightened and confused. She realized Damon had bit her. She tried to leave but he stopped her and attacked her again when she tried to fend him off with a blood-stained pillow. He later dropped her off at cheer-leading practice were she boasted to Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert that she "got the other brother", meaning she got Stefan's brother. To get Bonnie to like Stefan, Elena hosted a dinner for the three of them but Caroline and Damon unexpectedly arrived. When Stefan wanted to talk to Damon alone, Damon compelled Caroline to go help Elena and Bonnie to do the dishes. Stefan objected to this, but Damon waved it aside, seeing Caroline as a something to play with. Damon later compelled her to wear a certain dress for the Founder's Party. He also got her to tell Bonnie about his past relationship with Katherine, stretching the truth saying that Stefan had tried to break Damon and Katherine up. Caroline accompanied Damon to the Founder's Party where he took her to an empty room and to find a crystal. Stefan managed to Caroline alone and spiked her drink with vervain and when Damon started to drink her blood, he was weakened and taken away to be locked up by Stefan and Zach Salvatore. Although Damon had mysteriously disappeared, Caroline hoped he'd return. A weakened Damon was able to compel her from a far distance to go to the Salvatore Boarding House and free him from his prison. Desperate for human blood, Damon attempted to kill her but was subdued by Zach whom he killed. Caroline managed to escape from him since he couldn't go into the sunlight. Damon later compelled Caroline to host a party at the Mystic Grill and get the crystal back from Bonnie Bennett to whom she had given it but when she failed to do as he wanted, he called her a shallow and useless person, driving her to drink herself drunk. Damon still had some use for Caroline and gave her a compass to track a new vampire in town who turned out to be Logan Fell who Damon had killed. Once she had done her job, Damon compelled her to forget what she had done. The next time Caroline saw Damon, he was with Elena and Stefan at the 50's Dance. Caroline jokingly asked Elena if this was a threesome but Elena had to tolerate Damon to be with Stefan: "it's not like I can kill him". Bonnie found the comment useful and Caroline, still hateful towards Damon, said she would help, but it was still a joke. Damon tried again to be civil with Bonnie but she blew him off and Caroline warned him to stay away. Later, while hanging out at a party, Caroline and Matt saw Elena with Damon and Caroline grabbed Matt's hand to make it look like she was completely over Damon. Damon wasn't bothered and left with Elena. Caroline even set up a double-date with herself, Matt, Elena and Stefan. It started off rough at the edges for her but everything improved—until the four of them entered Stefan's home to find Damon making out with Matt's mother Kelly, cutting the date short so Matt could take his mother home. Damon and Caroline hardly had any contact afterwards. While Stefan was away with Amber, a Miss Mystic Falls Contestant, Damon took his place to dance with Elena. Caroline won the competition. |-|Season Two= Season Two In The Return, after Caroline's accident turned out it was grave and there was a frighteningly real chance she could die. Damon suggested that he used his blood to ensure her recovery. Elena was totally against this but Bonnie told him to "do it", to feed Caroline some of his blood to help her improve. He gave Caroline some of his blood and her health improved greatly, but Katherine came and killed her while Damon's blood was still in her system. In Brave New World, Caroline became a vampire afterwards. She was frightened and confused by everything that happened and left the hospital. She began to remember how Damon had abused her and feed on her, and how he removed her memories. She delivered Katherine's message of "Game On" before shoving Damon onto the ground at school before leaving. Damon informed Elena and Stefan and tried to convince them that killing Caroline was the only way to stop her, but the two didn't agree with him (though Stefan knew he was right, because of what happened to Vicki Donovan). Damon, searching for her, found her sobbing next to the body. She informed him that she killed him, and she asked Damon to help her. Damon, with false tenderness, said that he would by killing her with the stake he had. She protested that she doesn't want to die, to which Damon said she is already dead. Caroline said she wasn't and begged him to help her. With again false tenderness he embraced her but raised the stake to stake her through the heart by doing it from the back. Stefan arrived just in time to literally stay Damon's hand, with Elena by his side. Caroline mistook Elena for Katherine at first but she explained, although Caroline still didn't understand why she looked like her and why Katherine did this to her. As Stefan tried to get Caroline inside, Damon tried to kill her again. This time Elena interposed herself between Caroline and Damon's raised stake, protesting that she was her friend. Damon backed down but told her that everything that Caroline did from then on was on Elena. Stefan took Caroline away to clean her up, while Elena and Damon stayed with Caroline's victim Carter. Bonnie, upset by what happened to Carter and Caroline, attacked Damon, but was stopped by Elena. In Memory Lane, Caroline plays pictionary with Elena, Damon, Jenna, Alaric and Mason. When it’s Damon’s turn, Caroline guesses "Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Later, at the Grill Caroline hears Elena and Stefan break up also Damon hears. In Kill or Be Killed, A few minutes later, still applying wood stain to the facilities Caroline notes the longing looks between Elena and Stefan and comments on it to Elena. Elena puts down her brush and says she is going to go talk to him. Caroline tries to talk her out of it but Elena blows past her heading for Stefan frustrating her. As Elena heads for her alleged ex boyfriend Damon comes up behind Caroline asking what is Elena's problem. "Don't worry about it" Caroline says. He then asks why she was being such a bitch to her mother. "Don't worry about it" she repeats and walks off to finish restraining the column but tuning her ears to listen in on Stefan and Elena. The two go into their act. . With her asking if he still cares about Katherine and Stefan saying saying that only that there are ears on them and looks in the direction of both Caroline and Damon who both badly pretend to be minding their own businesses.The keep going through the act with Elena perhaps not acting, bewildered as to why she and Katherine look so much alike. "How can you hate her and be in love with me?" she asks perhaps seriously. He tells her that she is reaching and he is not Damon. She tells him not to bring Damon into it. Stefan says he can't do this anymore. "Fine, Stefan, whatever" Elena says and walks off. Forty feet away and having heard everything Damon says to a displeased Caroline "Relationships are about communication". Caroline gives Damon a dirty look and she takes off after her friend. Later, Caroline and Elena go and look for Damon and Stefan. Minutes later they are both climbing up to higher ground so Caroline can hear her surroundings better. "Hear ''what?" Elena asks but Caroline doesn't respond but concentrates. Elena tries to speak again but get shushed. Caroline picks up the various park sounds:, a lawn mower, a workman hammering nails, girls playing high speed patty cake. Then Caroline hears Damon and Stefan and then rapid gunshots. "''Oh ''God''" Caroline says "What?" says a befuddled Elena who hadn't heard a thing. Caroline says it was Stefan and Damon and she takes off running but at human speed so Elena can keep up. A few minutes later Caroline stops short and Elena blows past her asking "what is it?", "They've been here" she response and stoops down to examine the forest floor. When Caroline reveals herself to her Mom, Damon gets up sneakily saying this was a most unfortunate situation, two deputies dead and then turning to the stoic Elizabeth "...and you. What I'm going to do with you?" Caroline perhaps naively says to her mother "You won't tell anyone will you?" Elizabeth looks at her but looks away again without saying a word. Caroline says "mom" repeatedly but Elizabeth poignantly refuses to acknowledge her daughter "Please I know that we don't get along ''and you hate me but...I'm your daughter and...you'll do this for me right?" she says with pleading in her voice. No answer, her mom looks away to the ground. "''Mom please, he will kill you!" referring to Damon who nodes his head yes. Mom looks up and says almost pleading "Then kill me!" her face in despair. Caroline says no."I can't take this. Kill me now!!" she says as Damon approaches and Caroline gets up. "You were going to drag it out so painfully" Damon says to her throwing her own words back into her face as he looks at her almost nose to nose.Suddenly he grabs her and brings her to her feet. No no no no no!! Caroline cries behind him, “''DAMON DON'T!! DAMON PLEASE!!!” Stefan and Elena respectively said. "''Relax guys! No one's killing anybody". Then everyone sighs in relief and possibly surprise. Then to Elizabeth surprisingly tenderly and seeming to mean it. "You're my friend" Then to the group: "We've got to clean this up." Back at the Salvatore Boarding House, Caroline reach the door way of the ellar the brothers are keeping Elizabeth in. She was just about to enter when she heard her mother say "Keep Caroline away from me please; I don't want to see her. Damon, knowing that Caroline was leaning against the door jam says "she's your daughter Liz." "Not any more" Elizabeth says disowning her daughter. "My daughter's gone" "You have no idea how wrong you are about that!" says Damon and he looks at hidden Caroline sympathetically. In'' Masquerade, a few days later Caroline is at the Salvatore Boarding House relating a story to Damon and Stefan, about her encounter with Katherine at the Mystic Grill. Caroline just wants to give her the moonstone so she would leave. Damon tells her she isn't getting "''dick". He will just kill her at the Ball tonight. Stefan seeming to fall back on the peace maker role tells Damon with a smirk that Damon isn't going to kill her. Don't give me that goody-goody crap!" Damon says. Stefan repeats that Damon isn't going to killer her. "Oh really?" Damon says. "....because I am". Stefan finishes Damon is happily taken aback. When they are ready to set the plan in action to kill Katherine, Damon asks "Yeah cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong when someone chickens out.....Caroline." he says to Caroline "I won't. She killed me; fair is fair as long as there's no werewolves running around. In Rose, Caroline tells Damon about what happened with Tyler and Sarah. She explains that Matt thinks he blacked out. Damon asks her what she told Tyler about the supernatural events of Mystic Falls, and she replies: "Nothing really. I don't think he knows much of anything." She admits that she feels sorry for him. Damon tells her that they need to find out more from Tyler but bans Caroline from asking him. "He cannot know about us," he says. "Werewolves can kill vampires, so don't be his friend. In Daddy Issues, Stefan goes with Tyler to the meeting place Jules told him to go to, but Damon interrupts. The werewolves begin fighting with the Salvatore Brothers. Damon also goes to save Caroline from the Wolf pack, this shows he is willing to die for Caroline. In The Last Day, Damon comes to save Caroline. He also proves this value of her life when he rescued her from Klaus, switching his plan of killing the werewolf to rescuing her so that the breaking of the curse wouldn't go ahead. He seemed furious with Katherine when she revealed to him that she had told Klaus about Caroline. |-|Season Three= Season Three In The Birthday, Caroline organized Elena's birthday party at the home of Damon and Stefan. In Disturbing Behavior, Caroline rushes to save Bill from Damon who is feeding on him. Caroline forces Bill to drink her blood to heal him. Caroline beats Damon in their fight and leaves with Bill. Caroline knows Elena is attracted to Damon and is annoyed when she won't admit it. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Damon tells Caroline that Tyler is loyal to Klaus because Klaus sired him. He tells Caroline to get a new boyfriend when she asks how to fix it. In Ghost World, Caroline and Bonnie assist with the decorations at the latest Mystic Falls community gathering. Bonnie tells Caroline about Jeremy seeing the ghosts of Vicki and Anna. Damon arrives, greeting them as "Blondie" and "Witchy." Damon tells Bonnie that when she sent Vicki back to the other side, Mason's ghost began haunting him. In All My Children, Damon came up with a plan to try and get Elena out of danger by trying to find a loophole. If one were to stab an Original, all four would fall. Caroline agrees to distract Klaus who is with Kol at the Grill. In The Murder of One, Caroline, Damon and others devise another plan to kill an original after the last plan was failure . |-|Season Four= Season Four In My Brother's Keeper, aroline and Elena later help April pick out a dress, with Caroline and Elena agreeing that April wear the blue one. Damon enters and Caroline closes the door on Damon, but he opens it. Damon tells April to wear the red dress and Caroline objects, but Elena picks the red one along with Damon. Caroline asks her what happened when she said she clearly didn't like the red one. Elena leaves to talk to Damon, leaving Caroline confused. Later, Caroline is shown to be with Stefan, sharing a conversation on Elena and Damon. A few moments later, Caroline tells Stefan that Tyler almost has all of Klaus' hybrids un-sired. Then, Caroline comes to a sudden realization. She states that it's rare, but it could happen and that it could be one of those times. Stefan catches on to what Caroline is saying - that Elena is sired to Damon. In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, Caroline and Elena later get into an argument about Damon and Elena tells Bonnie and Caroline that she thinks she's falling in love with Damon. Caroline then blurts out that she isn't falling in love with Damon and that's she sired to him. In Bring It On, Caroline is shown at the Salvatore Boarding House because their showers are vervain-free. Damon and Stefan are talking and she enters in the conversation, Caroline thinks Elena should come back to school and Elena wants back in the cheerleading squad, Damon agrees. Caroline realizes that since Damon turned off Elena's humanity, the sire bond that connected Damon to Elena is no longer in effect. In Pictures of You, Caroline is standing around looking lonely and Damon stands next to her with his flask. She laments about how the prom sucks and this is not how she wants to finish off her senior year. He offers her an understanding glance and some booze. “Well, if anyone asks, I’ll be at the after party,” she states after taking a sip. |-|Season Five= Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Caroline basically tells Elena that it's not too late to break up with Damon and get back with Stefan. In True Lies, Caroline is seen in a towel and Damon enters her room asking for Elena to which she responds that Elena might be at the bonfire, trying to find out more about Maxfield. Damon tells her that Silas is with Elena, posing as Stefan. Caroline then tells him about Elena's sense of foreboding regarding Stefan. Damon tells Caroline to get dressed so they can go look for Elena. They are looking for Elena on campus, when Damon tries to attack a student Caroline stops him. Elena and Jesse are talking when Damon arrives and hits Jesse, believing that he is working for Silas. Jesse faints and Caroline enters, upset with Damon for knocking Jesse out. In Dead Man on Campus, Caroline talks to Elena about Damon, Elena tells to her that Damon is with Wes making him questions about his experiments, Caroline assures to Elena that Damon going kill to Wes, Elena is disagree but Caroline takes the opposite. Later, Caroline arrives at the laboratory of professor Maxfield and find Jesse on the floor because he has received a stake through his heart by Elena because he was attacking Damon. In the college, Caroline is talk with Elena and she apologizes with her, Caroline tells Elena that to be with Damon has changed her and that the day that she stop telling the truth what her think about Damon that will be the day they stop being best friends. In 500 Years of Solitude, On the Salvatores's house, Caroline, Damon and the others are celebrating the imminent death of Katherine, when Nadia appears, she is looking for help to carry out a plan to save Katherine's life but nobody want to help, so she threat them telling that she has kidnapped to Matt locked in the safe where Stefan was. In the evening Caroline, Damon and the others are gathered in the living room of the house, Bonnie begins to see some familiar faces from the Other Side: Vicki and Alaric. Then Tyler appears and just says hi to him. In The Devil Inside, On the Grill, Stefan and Damon are drinking and Caroline arrives, Stefan tells him that she wants to help with his relationship with Elena, Damon is surprised because he knows that Caroline hates him and in the end Damon tell to them that he don't need their help. Later, Caroline calls to tell Damon that Elena has come to the party. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Caroline and Stefan are talking and Damon arrives with Bonnie and informs them that he has Jeremy as hostage and that if Bonnie doesn't help him to get a witch, Enzo will kill to Jeremy. When Liv fails doing the spell, Damon gives permission to Enzo to kill Jeremy, Caroline unsuccessfully tries to make him change his mind about hurting Jeremy, Damon tells her that his cooperation's not optional. In Resident Evil, Caroline call to Damon but Enzo picking up Damon’s phone and immediately responds, Caroline asks for Damon and tells him that something is going on between Stefan and Elena. Damon responds asking her what's going on, and Caroline tells him that since Tom died and Stefan and Elena are the last doppelgangers, now they are having romantic visions together, Damon is annoyed and tells her to get a witch immediately and drive her to his home, he hangs up the phone. Caroline arrives at the Salvatore house with Elena, Enzo opens the door asking her for the witch, but Caroline tells him that they said they’d call her and that they didn’t say they’d pick her up, they enter to the house and appears Damon, he greets to Elena and all maintain an awkward silence, Enzo ask for who could use a drink from the library and Caroline repond positively and goes with him. In What Lies Beneath, Damon is with Caroline in the cabin, he prepares drinks and Caroline snacks on maraschino cherries while writing down prompts for charades on slips of paper, she is preparing a game for them to spend the night at cabin, Caroline seems to be upset because she thinks that something is going on between Stefan and Elena again, Damon thinks that it's something about Enzo but Caroline is suspecting that it's something romantic between them, they're talking and then Elena and Stefan enter to the cabin, they were getting firewood out of the shed together, they seem to be very suspicious and Stefan leaves, Elena inmediately follows him, and then Damon speaks in a low voice to Caroline, telling her that's time to the games begin. Later on the night, While Luke sits outside on the porch, Stefan, Elena, Damon and Caroline play charades inside. Elena mimes while Stefan tries to guess, Caroline is serious and thoughtful, she seems to be upset with Stefan and Elena. Damon decides that's time to play "never have I ever", Elena not agree but Caroline is enthusiastic about the idea, they begin to play and drink, after many drinks Caroline says that she never have she ever kissed a Salvatore brother today, making an indirect to Stefan and Elena, they all are in an awkward silence, she asks if they are going to drink or not, Elena ask to her if she is implying something but Stefan interrupts saying he wants to do another round, Damon say that never have he ever lied about where Enzo is, they all look around at each other in silent. Caroline ask what is going on and Stefan says that nothing. Damon and Stefan start arguing and Elena says that she is drunk and wants to go to sleep, she leaves. Caroline and Sefan are talking about Enzo's dead and Damon arrives telling that Elena just told to him the truth and Caroline is surprised because he didn't know either. Stefan tells that they could talk about that some other time but Damon is upset about it, Stefan tells that the other side is falling apart and he think it's allowing Enzo to mess with them. Damon begins to speak loudly waiting for Enzo's reply, Enzo is looking them as ghost, Caroline says that it doesn't make any sense because If Enzo wanted to kill Elena, drowning her wouldn't have worked, Enzo tells that she is smart and he see why they like her so much, they can't hear to Enzo, and Caroline continues telling that maybe he's just trying to scare them, Damon realizes that Enzo was just trying to distract them and that he figured out a way to kill them all in one fell swoop. Damon, Stefan and Caroline walk out onto the front porch and realize that Luke is gone. In Promised Land, Damon has a traveler tied to a chair, he is asking him for Markos who kidnapped to Stefan and Elena, Caroline arrives telling him that Liv and Luke not answering to her. Caroline trails off when she sees that Damon has captive in his living room to Mr. Sikes a friend of her, she asks him where is Markos with Stefan and Elena, Damon mocks the traveler, knowing full well, he can't speak with his mouth restrained the travelers respond to them that It doesn't matter where Markos is, nothing they do can stop him now. Damon is with Mac and Jeremy and Matt lays one of the traveler's bodies on the table, Caroline asking him what is happening and who are all the people on the floor, he tells her that they are traveler husks and that they have passengers like Mr. Sikes. Mac and Jeremy leaves, Caroline ask to him what are he planning on doing with all of them, he say that he is waiting for Makos, she don't like his idea and he says that the other help can be Julian who is in Tyler's body, Caroline say that Julian isn't Tyler and that he has no reason to help them, so until she figure out a way to get Tyler back, he's just extra baggage. Caroline tells him to keep his torture happy hands away from Tyler until she figure something out and that she don't abandon the people that she care about. In Home, Stefan's body lies on a couch and Caroline cries over his body. Elena rushes in, followed by Damon. Elena notices Stefan's body and she is shocked to see it, Caroline start talking to them telling that she didn't know where to bring him, and that she just couldn't leave him outside. Damon looks at Stefan's body, disconcerted, Caroline in pleading tone ask to them if Bonnie has a plan, that she said that she could bring people back, them don't say anything and she ask to them to tell her that Bonnie can bring Stefan back, Damon tells her that they will bring him back. Damon starts getting Stefan's body while Elena and Caroline help, Stefan is looking to them in the other side. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery |-|Season One= 01107.jpg tumblr_m3qo6mxS2q1r20geyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m0f4wvhups1r6bowwo1_500.jpg Damonncaroline.jpg 1x04-Family_Ties_(23).jpg 1x04-Family_Ties_(25).jpg 1x04-Family_Ties_(24).jpg 1x04-Family_Ties_(22).jpg Damon_5.png Daroline-3-damon-and-caroline-19767389-500-325.jpg Normal Vampire D EP107 018.JPG Caroline-Damon_season_1x8...png Caroline-Damon_season_1x8.png Caroline-Damon_season_1x8-.png Normal_113003.jpg Normal_TVD112020.jpg 111-2.jpg Vampire-diaries-unpleasantville-470x312.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_410.jpg BraveNewWorld5.jpg BraveNewWorld6.jpg BraveNewWorld8.jpg Normal_549.jpg BraveNewWorld9.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-32.jpg Normal_044_pictonary.jpg Mas011.jpg Normal_153.jpg Caroline_and_Damon_2x5.jpg Caroline_and_Damon.._2x5.jpg Normal_391_cave.jpg Normal_111.jpg Normal_016_salvatore.jpg Mas011.jpg |-|Season Three= damon and care .jpg |-|Season Four= 3x19-03.jpg Carolinedamondrink.jpg |-|Season Five= Damon-Caroline 5x2.png Damon and Caroline 5x2.png 5x02-03.jpg Dam.png Caroline and Damon 5x12.jpg 5x20-01.jpg Tvd5x22 8.jpg Caroline and Damon 5x20.png Damon-Caroline 5x20...png Damon-Caroline 5x20.png Damon-Caroline-Stef_5x20.png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20...png Caroline,_Stefan_and_Damon_in_5x20.png En-Caro-Stefan-Damon_5x20.png Caroline-Damon-5x21.png Caroline-Damon_5x21.png Caroline-Da_5x21.png Caroline_talking_with_Damon_5x21.png Caroline.Damon.5.21.png Bjkip.jpg Fyj56.jpg 4564i.jpg 5464jiop.jpg Bcu6.jpg Ele-Dmon-Stefan-Caroline_5x22.png Trivia *They had the first 'sex scene' on the show (he was kissing her stomach and he then bit her), although it could be considered as a love scene because the first onscreen-sex scene was Stefan/Elena. *Damon often refers to Caroline as "Blondie," or "Vampire Barbie," or 'Judgy' or 'Prudy Trudy' either in a sarcastic or affectionate way. *Caroline has called Damon "the vampire gigolo" *Caroline once told Damon that calling him Satan is an insult to Satan. *Damon is Caroline's sire and it comes full circle as his sire Katherine murdered Caroline to make sure she became a vampire. *Ironically, even if it was Damon's blood who turned her, it was Stefan who mentored Caroline, and he's the Salvatore she's closest to. *Caroline favors Stefan over Damon. When Elena's feelings for Damon came out, she was openly against the relationship. *They seem to have developed some sort of "understanding" as of[[ What Lies Beneath| What Lies Beneath]]. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship